


Marry Them All

by letskilleternity



Series: Sterek + tv tropes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskilleternity/pseuds/letskilleternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets married to fairies, plural, by accident. Stiles helps find a solution.</p><p> Written as part of my <a href="http://letskilleternity.tumblr.com/post/128365179777/sterek-marry-them-all">Sterek + tv tropes Challenge</a> on tumblr.</p><p> Unbeta'd.<br/>Each story is independant from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Them All

The thank you for saving our fairy pack dinner party is fun until someone says -

“Now that you’re married, what are your plans?” The old woman looks at Derek like he should know what she’s talking about.  
“Married? I’m not- what?” Derek’s hand stops mid air, fork halfway to his mouth.  
“What did she say?” Stiles asks, mouth full of the best mash potatoes ever.  
“You and our girls,,” she explains, looking at Derek, “the ritual you just performed back there, it’s- MARTY,” she shouts and said Marty, the father of the boy they came to save, startles on the other side of the table. “You didn’t tell him?”  
“Tell him what?”  
“The wedding, dear, you didn’t tell the- I can’t believe it’s happening again.” She turns toward Derek, “I’m so very sorry about all that, sweetheart.”  
“You said “girls”, plural,” Stiles says furrowing his brows.  
“Our daughters,” she points at the four girls around Derek and Stiles. One is talking to her neighbor, one is fascinated by her glass of wine and the last two are listening to the conversation with great focus.  
“That’s, uh, it is, I mean, great honor, but,” Derek starts, aware that they need to find the right way to politely undo the ties without offending their magic hosts, to avoid any possibility of retaliation.  
Stiles must know that too because he gently puts a hand on Derek’s forearm and leans toward the woman. “I’m very sorry too, but Derek is already in a committed relationship, so, would there be a way to, you know, not marry him to your precious girls who deserve to be with someone actually available for them?”  
Derek tries to focus on breathing slowly, hoping the woman buys Stiles’ bullshit, and hoping he himself survive picturing him and Stiles in that fake relationship without revealing he does have feelings for Stiles.

The woman seems to take some time thinking. “Well, the only way to untie your promise is to replace it with another,” she looks between Stiles and Derek.  
“Oh,” they say at the same time.  
“How do we do that?” Derek asks.  
She takes their free hands in hers. “A kiss filled with all your love for each other should suffice.” She smiles, but Derek’s chest tightens.

All his love, for Stiles, that he can do, but without the reciprocity… They don’t stand a chance.  
“Okay,” Stiles says, surprising Derek as he intertwines their fingers together, and holds out his other hand toward the fairy.

“Stiles?” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear, “you know it’s not gonna work, right?”  
Stiles looks at their hand. “Maybe it can, maybe my love for you can count for both of us?” The tone of his voice is so uncertain, Derek needs a few too many seconds to catch the meaning of his words.  
“Your love for me?”  
Stiles nods, and Derek rests his forehead against Stiles’, brushing their noses together, guiding him to tilt his head before kissing him, softly, shortly, not quite certain this is real.  
“Not so unrequited,” Derek whispers before leaning to kiss Stiles some more.

The fairy sneezes and then laughs. “ Boys, I think you have enough love to break a thousand fairy weddings,” she says, but Stiles is not really listening, he’s kissing Derek back, smiling into the kiss.  
Derek slips his hand in Stiles’ hair while the woman focuses back on her fairy companions. He feels the strength of his connection with Stiles, deep in his heart, in his bones, but still, they shouldn’t take the risk of one of them getting fairy wedded ever again.


End file.
